Browning M2
The M2 Browning machine gun is a mounted, heavy machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M2 is featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive. At the start of the game, the player uses an M2 mounted on a Jeep to cover Moody as he attempts to escape enemy territory for American lines. While ineffective against tanks, it can destroy trucks in a few shots, and decimate German infantry. Later, on the line while defending against the German offensive, a paratrooper defends his position with an M2. If you hail the soldier or he is killed, the M2 becomes usable. During the British campaign mission Bomber, tail, left waist, right waist, ball turret, and dorsal turret mounted AN/M2 Browning aircraft-use heavy machine guns are used aboard a B-17 Flying Fortress to fend off the Luftwaffe's assault (although only the tail, left waist, and dorsal guns are usable). At first, the player is forced to use specific ones, but by the end, the player can choose whichever one he/she want to use after their original gunners are killed. In Multiplayer, the Jeep and the M4 Sherman tankare equipped with an M2. It can be used by entering the vehicle, then wheel-scrolling to another position, or by entering a vehicle which already has a driver. Image:m2jeep_uo.png|Using the M2 on the jeep. Image:m2dual_uo.png|The dual M2s on the B-17. Image:m2rear_uo.png|The M2 on the B-17's tail. Image:m2side1_uo.png|One of the waist AN/M2's on the B-17. Image:m2side2_uo.png|Firing the waist AN/M2. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M2 appears in the British campaign. It is mounted on a jeep and is used for most of the level "A Desert Ride". It is seen on jeeps in the level "Matmata", but they use the MG42 sound effects. File:50cal M2 Browning Machine Gun Finest Hour.png File:50cal Third FH.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M2 Browning is a very common weapon in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, appearing in nearly half the campaign missions. Its first appearance is in Baptism By Fire, in which the player uses one on top of an M3 Half-Track to defend the convoy from the attacking French infantry. It is later used again in The Desert Fox to stop the German attack at the beginning of the mission. It is later used again in the same mission on top of a destroyed Jeep. In Liberators, M2 Browning Machine Guns are mounted all over the B-24 Liberator, and the player must use them to defend the bomber from attacking Messerschmitt BF109 fighters. In Operation Husky, the player must use the M2 Browning on top of the DUKW to destroy mines in the water so that it can reach the beach. In Piano Lupo, the M2 Browning is found in a quad mounting on a Half-Track. The player has to use it to defend the fuel supplies and American howitzers from multiple attacking Stukas. Its last use in the game is in An Easy Detail, where the player has to use one on top of a Jeep to destroy the attacking Sd. Kfz. 222 armored cars and German infantry. The M2 Browning in this game has a low, controllable rate of fire, but it will overheat if fired for too long. It is recommended to fire in short bursts to prevent it from overheating. It will typically be a one shot kill when used against enemy soldiers. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the M2 Browning can be found on a number of occasions. Several Brownings are mounted on the B-24 Liberator in Lucky Thirteen, as well as mounted on M4 Shermans. The M2 is the player's main defense during the last battle of the second American mission and is also found in the third Canadian mission, when it is used to destroy several German half-tracks . The M2 has a downside, as due to its high rate of fire and tendency to be used against vehicles, the M2 can ruin a player's accuracy count when fired too much. However in the third Canadian mission, the player can't destroy the Panzer because only an MG42 should damage it. In "Altavilla", the player can see his friends using bunkers and MG42s to destroy the Panzer IVs. The men failed to destroy the enemy tanks so it's up for the player to use a pair of Binoculars. Search the Panzers to smash them to pieces. He must eliminate all 4 of them. He is not allowed to destroy his tank called the M4 Sherman or the "Friendly fire could not be tolerated" message appears. After all of the Panzers are burned/gone, the mission ends with a flock of German gliders flying ahead. Another Sherman appears during the end of the mission. These tanks only fires their main guns to attack the enemy tanks while the enemy tanks uses both the machine gun and the main gun. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Browning M2 makes one appearance in Call of Duty 3 campaign, at the start of the level "Falaise Road". It has unlimited ammo, but poor accuracy and a low rate of fire. Multiplayer The Browning M2 appears in Call of Duty 3 ''multiplayer on the back of American Jeeps and all tanks. It has unlimited ammo. It is one of the most favored weapons to use but with the draw back of being vulnerable to snipers and some would rather drive. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M2 makes a reappearance in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In "Charlie Don't Surf", two enemies will do a drive-by against the player with an M2 on a truck. If he's not killed, his truck will drive further into an enemy territory, where it will be abandoned away in a corner. They can also be seen in the beginning of the mission while the player is on the helicopter. The M2 cannot be used if the player manages to get close to it. However, in the same mission, by getting out of the map and past the broadcast center (see glitch page for details) there is a lone M2. The M2's existence here is explained by a Technical located next to it at the beginning of the mission. It is identical to the one described above; it fires at the helicopters. Next to the truck is the M2. Although not mounted on anything, a "Press F/X/Square To Use" appears on the screen. By pressing the "use" button, the player can use the M2. There is also a picture glitch that when the player see the press button to enter it shows a mounted M249 SAW. The M2 is also mounted on the M1 Abrams seen throughout the USMC Campaign. The M2 also shows up on several multiplayer maps such as Countdown, in which are mounted on destroyed Technicals, but cannot be used. File:M2gun.png|Using the M2 Browning Machine Gun. Call of Duty: World at War It is used in the campaign mission "Black Cats", in which the player operates four mounted weapons on a PBY Catalina. The M2 can also be seen on the M4 Sherman tanks in campaign. LockeWaW2.png M2 Browning PBY_Catalina_turret_WaW.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M2 is seen on a Technical again, though this time it is usable. Note that it disappears after the technical has caught on fire. A strange thing to note about this mounted machine gun is that the player cannot see the player's hands when operating it, similar to how the player's hands cannot be seen when they are using the Helicopter-mounted Vulcan Cannon during the campaign level "Of Their Own Accord" and the Special Ops mission "Big Brother". In the level "Team Player", when using the HMMWV-mounted Minigun, the player's hands and arms are visible while operating the weapon, spooling the gun and holding the trigger button. Nothing on the player's point of view is visible while using the mounted M2, however, and even the weapon's butterfly-trigger mechanism is never seen pressed down to fire the weapon. The M2 can be used in the campaign level, "The Hornet's Nest", and is seen mounted on the Stryker in Exodus, and on the M1 Abrams tanks seen throughout the U.S. Army Rangers Campaign. BrowningM2MW2.png|The M2 Browning in MW2. M2_Browning_Machine_Gun_MW2.jpg|A M2 Browning mounted on a destroyed Abrams. Destroyed Technical MW2.png|A destroyed M2 Browning on a Technical. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M2 makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Unlike its platform counterpart, the player can actually see their hands when it is in use. Browning_M2_Mobilized.jpg|The M2 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Black Ops with the M2HB.]] The M2 Browning appears in a few levels; it is seen in "Crash Site" in hands of the young front gunner in the PBR. It is also seen as the turret of certain M113s in the levels SOG and "The Defector", Bottom Feeder's gunner is equipped with an M2 Heavy Browning. The M2 can also be seen on GMC1/2 trucks in the multiplayer map Hanoi. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M2 Browning returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3,'' seen in the Redemption Campaign trailer mounted on a Technical. It is used in "Back On The Grid", where Yuri is required to use it to fend off African Militia fighters at one point. Gallery MW3-M2-1.jpg|Frost looks over a friendly Stryker mounted with a Browning M2HB. M2_Browning_MG_MW3.png|Yuri takes command of a rusty M2HB mounted on a technical in Sierra Leone. M2_Browning_MG_ADS_MW3.png|Zoomed in view of the rusty M2HB. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M2 Browning appears mounted on Technicals and is usable in the missions "Time and Fate", "Suffer with Me" and Cordis Die. It is also mounted on SOC-Ts in "Fallen Angel". M2 Browning Technical BOII.png|The M2 Browning. M2 BO2.png|M2 in 2025 M2 2 BO2.png|Another view Trivia *In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the rate of fire of this weapon is different between American and British Campaign; the former is slow, about 400 rpm, while the latter is faster, near 600 RPM. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, its firing sound is the same as the turret machine gun from War Pig. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the sights on the M2 can block some of the incoming bullets. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the M2 shares the same circular firing pattern as the Minigun. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the M2 uses the M249's pickup icon, just like the one in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the section of the belt between the ammo box and the gun moves when the M2 is fired, the rounds in the box itself are static. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Support Weapons Category:Mounted Guns Category:World War II Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons